characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jiao
Jiao is a minor antagonist from Tales of Xillia. He is one of the four members of the Chimeriad, the top generals of Auj Oule's army. Background Jiao was born in Auj Oule, within the territories of the Kitarl Clan. Being fairly large since his birth, people had great expectations for Jiao, but this changed when it became evident that he had an unnatural affinity with beasts, which people began considering, along with his abnormal size, a curse. As a result of this tribal shame, Jiao's father left the clan, leaving Jiao in the sole care of his mother, though she was also shamed. When he was 20, Jiao became confronted with the current Kitarl chief during that time, who took advantage of Jiao and his mother's isolation, using it to abuse her. Jiao fought with the chief, but the battle ended with both the chief and Jiao's mother dying. Knowing the consequences he would face upon others discovering their bodies, Jiao decided to flee the village and never return. The years following these events brought with them the Battle of Fezebel and Gaius' subsequent conquest of Auj Oule. It was during this time that Jiao joined a group of mercenaries belonging to the army of King Melard Sarakhs, who intended to kill Gaius. Jiao found belonging in the group and finally felt accepted among comrades. This belonging is shattered during an attempt to trap Gaius, in which Jiao discovers that he and his comrades were used mere pawns in the ploy, barely escaping with his life. Scorned by this event, Jiao lost trust in people and avoided conflict entirely, attacking supply units in order to survive. This earned him a poor reputation, to which Gaius attempted to confront by dispatching units to catch him, but he always managed to escape. At the age of 30, Jiao was injured by an encounter with Gaius's soldiers, forcing him to take shelter in a house in the Mon Highlands. Threatening the couple, Hubert and Ana, that lived there, they had no choice but to care for him, but Jiao contemplated killing them so that they would not report him. However, he decided not to and eventually built a mutual trust with them and their daughter, Elize. He lived with them for three years, until one day, two mercenaries invaded the home in search of Jiao and killed Hubert and Ana, prompting Jiao to slaughter them in return. The house somehow caught fire, and a young Elize fled into the nearby woods. Although Jiao searched for her, he eventually presumed her to be dead and gave up, returning to his former life. A year after these events, Jiao sought to take revenge upon Gaius for the tragedy. He found Gaius, alongside Wingul, in the Royal Hunting Grounds. Jiao first fought with Wingul, critically wounding him, before facing Gaius and losing. Gaius presented Jiao with an ultimatum instead of killing him: return to his village and atone for killing its former chief; afterward, return and serve him. Jiao struggled with this decision but decided to return home regardless. In order to be pardoned for crime redemption, he had to retrieve fur from the Gatrega that resided in the Xagut Floodmeadow. Ten days later, he returned, having accomplished his task, and was made the new chief of the Kitarl Clan, his crimes being forgiven. Returning to Gaius, he took on the name Jiao, the "horn" of the Chimera, and finally found a place where he felt truly valued. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability.' *'Mana Usage:' As a native Rieze Maxian, Jiao's brain possesses a mana lobe, which allows him to connect with Spirits, which, in turn, give Jiao the ability to use Artes, powerful techniques powered by the Spirits. **'Devil's Maw:' Jiao strikes the ground with his hammer, causing a small fissure. Flames come out of this fissure. **'Gilded Fist:' Jiao infuses his fists with mana and punches the enemy. **'Lone Wolf Charge:' Jiao punches the enemy and then slams them with a blast of energy in the image of a wolf's head, which can knock down enemies. **'Rending Quake:' Jiao focuses his mana in order to create powerful earth pillars. **'Wolf Strike:' Jiao thrusts into the enemy and then slams them with his hammer, knocking them into the ground. **'Sundering Fang:' Jiao's Arcane Arte. A powerful downward punch that shatters the ground. **'Resounding Surge: '''Jiao's Mystic Arte. Jiao repeatedly rams the enemy into the ground and then slams his hammer on the ground to create a large fissure, which causes flaming spires to come out and obliterate the enemy. *'Communication with Animals:' Jiao has the innate ability to communicate with animals and beasts. He can use this to call for reinforcements during a battle. Equipment *'Hammer:''' Jiao carries a large hammer that he wields with total ease. With it, he can easily shatter the ground and cause damaging shockwaves. Feats Strength *When he's using his full power, he was capable of creating an explosion that completely obliterated a section of Fezebel Marsh. *Defeated Wingul. *Has fought against King Gaius in the past. *Traded blows with Milla Maxwell and her party. *Fought against the Devil Beast Gatrega. Speed *Kept up with Milla Maxwell, who dodged artificial lightning. Durability *Survived multiple encounters with Milla's party. *Survived the influence of a damaging poison. *Tanked being attacked by multiple spyrix weapons simultaneously. Skill *One of the highest ranking members of the Auj Oule army. *Became a member of the Chimeriad. *Has traded blows with some of the most skilled warriors in Auj Oule, including King Gaius himself. *Killed the former leader of the Kitarl Clan. *Defeated the Devil Beast Gatrega. Weaknesses *Using his full power has a high chance of killing him. Fun Facts *Just like the other members of the Chimeriad, he's named after one of the Chimera's body parts. In Jiao's case, his name translates to "horn". Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Namco Category:Tales Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Deceased Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles